


A time not to waste- Jukev

by Seonulike



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, but not really, jukev angst, very shitty sorry, written in stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seonulike/pseuds/Seonulike
Summary: After Juyeon left, that's whent Kevin realized how time went so fucking fast and he shouldn't waste it.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, jukev - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	A time not to waste- Jukev

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves!  
> first I am so sorry for this mess but I wrote it after my exam as a celebration! hope you love it!  
> second, English isn't my first language so please forgive me for the errors.   
> Thats all thank you!

"HOLY SHIT" a sudden realization hits Kevin. He finally realize that he likes Juyeon. It was so dumb of him only realizing that he likes his bestfriend of 5 years.

Today is their graduation day. And now Kevin is finally sure of his feelings, he's finally going to confess. He has been avoiding Juyeon because he's dumb but besides that, He also felt that he's being too attached to Juyeon.  
Before going to the graduation venue, He called Juyeon.

It took a while but he finally picked up.  
"Hey Ju!"  
" whats up moon?"  
" I have something important to tell you later at the graduation "  
" oh well uh moon uh i dont think you can tell that to me later so how about tell me now "  
" come on ju, where's the fun in that? "  
" ah well moon " before Juyeon could even continue someone shouted "Juyeon we have to go!" and with that they pleaded goodbyes.

Graduation is still in a few hours but damn, Kevin is hella excited. So before that he goes for a walk. Walking early at that moment feels so nostalgic. He remembered how Juyeon and him always walk early in the day since Kevin is not great at sleeping while Juyeon tend to wake up super early.  
Back then they use to think that friends who holds hands are platonic so while walking they always held hands and tease each other.  
Kevin felt nice until he realized how the time passed by. Damn it was so fast. He now had to go back and prepare for the graduation.

He got to the venue and there he met some of his friends waiting for him. They are taking photos but Kevin seems to be not focused, like he's looking for someone.  
"hey kev whats up with you?" Haknyeon said  
"oh im just finding ju"  
"hollup, ju didn't told you?" Hyunjae spoke up  
"told me what?" Kevin is now so fucking confused  
"oh he's leaving out of the country"  
Kevin stood there in complete silence. He was the bestfriend but Juyeon didn't told him.  
This is the time that he realized how he fucked up.  
He told his friends that he needs some alone time. While they all left, Haknyeon who is one of his closes friends stayed.  
"Hey bub whats up?"  
"I fucked up hak" Kevin responded while tears started to fall in his cheeks.   
"tell me bout it kev, I'll listen"  
"well i just realized how much Ju meant to me and i finally come to a conclusion that I love him. I was gonna tell him that."  
"oh hun come here wipe those tears away, you still have to graduate"

well that didn't end up great. Kevin's totally mad. If only he had said it earlier while they're calling. Damn how time flies by so fucking fast. 

~time skip 2 years later~

Kevin woke up in his dark appartment. He remembered, the atmosphere of this place isn't like this before. Back then Juyeon used to comeover with two boxes of chicken and some beer.  
They would cuddle up like they're gonna be seperated for life. Well now that's what kevin feels. He tears up in those memories.  
His phone ringed loudly, he doesn't like the sound of it. He takes a look on who might possibly call him since almost all of his friends are too busy and seem to have forgotten him( they didn't, kevin just feels like it)

It was Haknyeon  
"hello"  
"hi kevv are u busy??"  
"well not rlly why?"  
"I have a favor, can you come over tonight and watch over my cat and the plants?"  
"Isn't that what Hyunjae's for? He's literally your roommate"  
"well he also have something and he's away for a week"  
"alright fine as long as you leave me some money for food cuz i wont do anything for free"  
"alright deal. I'll be out for 2 days come over later before 6 the keys are under the vase if I've already left at that time"  
"alright take care"  
"thanks kevv u too!"  
with that, their call ended. 

time passed and it was already 5:30 pm. He's ready to go at Haknyeon and Hyunjae's place. He packed some of his things up since he's going to be there for 2 days and he already head to the apartment.

He got there and opened the house. No one's there by the time he got there. He sat alone on the living room breathing loudly. Hak's cat went running to him. He picked up the cat and looked at it. It reminds him of Juyeon. He wonders how he is now.  
He was just looking at the cat when he heard something like someone is trying to open the door. Kevin thought it was a burgular so he quickly went to the kitchen and got a pan. He went to the door and when the man entered, he beat the shit out of that man.  
He was hitting him hard as he can when he realized it was someone he know. Like he was looking at Hak's cat. It was Juyeon. Their eyes landed at each other. It has been a while since they saw each other.  
As soon as Kevin saw him he quickly helped Juyeon to get up.  
"hey Ju"   
"hey moon" Kevin is so close to tearing up. It's been a while since he heard someone call him moon. Only Juyeon could call him moon.  
"why are you here? when did you even came back?"  
"ah hyunjae called me and asked me to take care of his apartment. I also just got back literally right now. He said I could stay here while they're out since my house is too far away"  
"oh alright then I'll call Hak and tell him that you're already here so i could leave. I bet he didn't knew you'd be here since he wouldn't call me if he knew"  
"no. I mean please stay. I felt like we have a lot of things to catch up"  
"well I bet you're tired and so am I so let's just talk later"   
Kevin goes to hak's room when he heard juyeon aching. Probably because of the pan and how hard Kevin had hit him.  
Kevin went back to where Juyeon was.   
"let's go, I'll put some ice on that."  
Juyeon gave him a smile. A smile that he thought he wouldn't see again after he left. Oh how much he missed that smile.

After he puts ice on juyeon's head, they eventually parted into different parts of the apartment. still no one has the courage to talk until Juyeon went and sat besides Kevin.  
"sorry" both of them said at the same time.   
"for what?" juyeon said  
"for keeping distance before we graduated.. I wished i stayed close to you before you left"  
"no worries moon, I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. I'm sorry i left so suddenly"  
Juyeon took Kevin's hand. Kevin felt the warmness only Juyeon could give him.

"by the way, what did you want to tell me before I left?"  
"oh that, you still remembered it"  
"of course I do, I've been always wondering what is that"  
"well I was gonna tell you that I like you... no, I love you actually"  
"do you still do?"  
"of cours I still"  
"well that's great because I love you too"  
"this ain't platonic just so you know"  
"I know, don't worry"  
That night they spent cuddling, feeling each other's warmth and reminiscing about all the good, as well as the bad. Like Juyeon said, they got a lot of things to keep up with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up! did u have fun reading? if so, leave kudos and comments hehe love yallsss  
> leave me your thoughts on my ig @seonulike byee  
> also lets be friendsss!!


End file.
